Memories
by Hocapontas
Summary: AU Yugi finds his long lost sister that he thought died in a fire. then the Exrare hunters cause trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Memmories Prologue 

That night in the quiet of his room, Yugi was dreaming. He was having a nightmare which was causing him to toss and turn in his sleep. Sensing his distress the Millenium puzzle started glowing. When the Light faded, Yami was standing by the bed looking down at his Hikari. Seeing him in such obvious distress struck Yami's heart. Kneeling down beside the bed he put his hand on Yugi's sweaty forehead causing the Millenium puzzle to glow again. Yami was now in Yugi's dream.

Dream Sequence

When Yami opened his eyes he saw a house on fire and firemen spraying the house. Just then a cry diverted his attention to the front door. He saw a fireman drag a young Yugi from the smoldering house.

"No," Yugi cried. "Mommy, Daddy, Sakura!!"

Yugi was struggling against the fireman who was trying to pull him to an ambulance. Just then an explosion rocked the place knocking everyone down and everything went dark. Yami came out of Yugi's mind just as he woke up.

End Dream Sequence

"Noooooooo!!!!!!!"

Yugi screamed as he bolted up. He was crying, covered in sweat, and trembling badly. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Just then Yugi's Grampa came running into the room. Seeing Yugi's terrified eyes, he quickly went over to his grandson and hugged him. Since Yugi wasn't in any state to talk he looked at Yami for an explanation.

"It was a memory. A house was on fire and Aibou looked really young."

"Yes Yugi's parents died in that fire. It was several months before the nightmares stopped entirely. I wander what caused it to come back."

"It was the fire at the warehouse," Yugi whispered.

"Aibou, are you alright?"

"I am now. I think."

"Do you think you can sleep," Grampa asked.

"Will you stay with me Yami," Yugi asked fearfully.

"Of course, Aibou," Yami said reasurringly.

"Then I'll leave you to sleep Yugi," Grampa said as he left.

Yugi picked up a picture off the night stand and showed it to Yami. It was a picture of a man, a woman, a boy, and a baby. The man's hair was like Yugi's, The woman's was curly, long, and jet black. The boy was obviously Yugi.

"Those were my parents."

"Who's this," Yami asked pointing to the baby in the woman's arms.

Yugi smiled sadly.

"That was my baby sister, Sakura. I don't know what happened to her. They never found her body. She was only a year old."

"How old were you?"

"I was 5. That picture was taken on my birthday. Miraculously it had survived the fire."

Yugi paused yawning.

"Do you think you can sleep?"

Yugi sighed.

"I'll try."

He put the picture back on the nightstand and climbed back under the covers. Yami pulled the covers up and tucked Yugi in. Then he sat next to his Hikari and allowed him to snuggle up to his 'older brother'. Then he softly began to sing.

Bring Me To Life

How can you see nto my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home (echos)

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save from the nothing I've become

Release

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life (echo)

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save from the nothing I've become

Release

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, Darling

Only you are the life among the dead

Release

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save from the nothing I've become

Release

Bring me to life

Bring me to life

When Yami finised singing, Yugi was sound asleep. Yami slowly tried to take his hand out of Yugi's which only caused his grip to tighten. Yami lay down next to his Hikari as ha waited for Yugi's grip to loosen. Instead he fel asleep.

The Next Morning

Yami woke up to see that he had fallen asleep next to his Hikari, who was still asleep. As he carefully sat up Yugi stirred, gradually waking. Yugi slowly opened his eyes focusing on Yami.

"Good morning, Aibou. Feel better?"

"Yes. I haven't slept that soundly in a long time. I think it was the song. Where did you learn it?"

"I'm glad you like it. I heard it somewhere not to long ago. I'l sing it again sometime if you want."

"I'de really like that."

Just then Grampa Motou walked into the room.He smiled when he saw his grandson's sitting togethor on the bed.

"Good morning. How where you last night Yugi? Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes. I slept fine."

"Good. Breakfast is almost ready."

With that Grampa Motou left to let Yugi get dressed. Yami stood up and went to look out the window. While Yugi getting dressed he started humming the song that Yami had sung.

"I could teach you the song if you want," Yami said hearing Yugi humming.

"That would be great," Yugi replied as he finished.

Then they went downstairs to eat and to plan what they wanted to do that day.

This is my very first story so go easy on the criticism. This was only supposed to be a very short story of the night between ep. 3-4 in season 2.  
however it has turned into something much more. I can only write two maybe three days a week so I won't be able to uplode as often as would like.  
Thank you for reading my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Somewhere else in Domino city a girl, who had just moved there, was walking to the mall. She was moving along so quickly that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and therefore did not see the person walking toward her. The result: a collision.

"Oh, I am so sorry!! I wasn't looking were I was going. I am so sorry," The girl cried.

"It's alright," the person said. "No harm done. My name's Mai Valentine. What's yours?"

"Sakura."

"Where you headed?"

"To the mall."

"Really!! I'd be glad to come along and give you the tour."

"Oh, would you?! That would be great!"

"Come on, and maybe later I can take you to meet my other friends. I'll tell you about them so you know what to expect."

With that the two girls headed for the mall. Mai told Sakura about her friends.

"Yugi is kinda like the leader of the group. He has been through so much. He has an ancient Egyptian artifact hanging around his neck called the Millenium Puzzle. It houses a 5,000 yr. old spirit who was once a pharaoh of Egypt."

As she proceeded to describe her friends and the Millenium Items, they reached the mall.

Several hours later

Mai brought Sakura to the game shop to meet the others. When they arrived everyone was siting around the living room talking. As they stepped into the room everyone turned to look.

"Hi everyone, this is Sakura."

Just then there was a crash across the room. Yugi had been bringing some snacks for everyone when Mai introduced Sakura. Hearing the name an seeing what she looked like caused Yugi to drop the dish the snacks were on. His face was pale and he was staring at Sakura.

It can't be," he whispered. "Sakura," he said tentively.

Everyone except for Yami and Isis were confused.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

Yugi blinked and took a deep breath to calm down.

Who are your parents? Were you adopted," Yugi asked quietly.

Sakura blinked. How did he know that? She hadn't told anyone that she was adopted. Yet there was something about him that was familiar, like from a distant memory. So she answered truthfully.

"Yes, I'm adopted. But how did you know? I've never told anyone."

"I need to show you something," Yugi said before going to get the picture from his room.

When he came back, Mai was telling the others how she met Sakura. Yugi walked over to Sakura and handed her the picture of his parents and sister. Sakura paled when she saw the woman. She glanced at Yugi then back to the picture.

"That's me, my parents and,... my sister."

Sakura looked up sharply.

"Are you saying that I'm your sister?"

"Look at the picture! The resemblance is uncanny! You look exactly like my mother. How old were you when you got adopted?"

"I was one. My adopted parents found me on their doorstep with a note that had my name on it. They also said that the day after they found me, a man appeared to them and told them that my parents had died in a fire, but he didn't say anything about having a brother."

"Did he tell them his name?"

"Shadi."

There was a collective gasp at that name. Sakura looked around.

"I take it you know him."

"Yes we do," Yami said.

Sakura again looked at the picture and seemed to be studying it.

"So... you think I'm your sister."

"Yes! The evidence points to it. Do you want to meet Grampa? He's in the shop."

"Sure," Sakura said as they walked away from the group. "Is there any other family that I should know about?"

"No it's just me and Grampa. I'll admit that sometimes I like to think of Yami like a big brother. He's always there for me.Also Grampa unofficially adopted him as another grandson."

By now they had reached the shop to see Grampa with a customer. They waited till he was done before approaching. When he saw Sakura, he paled.

"Grampa, this is Sakura. Mai met her and brought her here to meet all of us. And we discovered that she's my sister!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 

Later that day after everyone else had left, Yugi, Grandpa, and Sakura were sitting in Yugi's room catching up on what had happened to all of them throughout the years.

/Yami, why would Shadi save my sister?/

//I don't know, Aibou. He must have had a good reason for saving her. Maybe someday he'll tell you why.//

Yugi finished his conversation to hear Sakura ask him a question.

"Mai told me about the Millenium Items, but how did you get yours?"

"Before I answer that I'll let Grandpa tell his story of how he found it."

After Grandpa's story of how he found the puzzle, Yugi told how Grandpa had given it to him to solve. Then he told about the wish that he had made on the puzzle for true friends.

"And it granted my wish in more ways than one."

//Why didn't you tell me about your wish?//

/I didn't see any reason to, sorry./

//What did you mean by: in more ways than one?//

/First off: I met you. Second: I got alot more friends than I expected./

"Yugi, why don't you take Sakura on a tour of the town," Grandpa suggested.

"Sure, Come on Sakura."

After the tour Sakura asked a question.

"What was life like before you solved the Millenium Puzzle?"

Yugi sighed. That was something he absolutely hated thinking about.

"That's a time that I don't like to think about. The only friend I had was Tea, I was teased all the time, and I was lonely. Joey and Tristan were both bullies and liked picking on me. It wasn't until I stood up for them and called them my friends did they stop picking on me."

"What about Bakura? You didn't mention him."

"I knew him from school, but we didn't become friends until Duelist Kingdom. That's also where I met Mai. I didn't meet the Ishtars until Battle City."

That Millenium Puzzle really changed your life, didn't it?"

"Dramatically, and I'm glad it did. I kinda like the adventures. Also I wouldn't have met some of my friends if it weren't for the Puzzle. I wouldn't have met Yami either."

//Aibou, I sense a darkness approaching.//

Yugi stopped abrubtly causing Sakura to look at him in confusion.

/Where, Yami?/

With a flash of light, Yami appeared. Just then several men stepped out of the shadows. Yugi scowled.

"The Ex-Rare Hunters!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 

"What do you want," Yami growled while moving to stand in front of his Hikari and Sakura to protect them.

"We want 'Master' Marik, of course," the leader said master as if it was a piece of dirt.

"You can't have him," Yugi exclaimed stepping next to Yami. "He's repented! Why do you want him?!"

"Payback, of course. We didn't like being controlled by that brat. So now it's payback time."

With that the Ex-Rare Hunters lunged at them.

"MIND CRUSH!!"

Several Hunters screamed and fell down unconscious. One of the Hunters snuck around behind Yugi and was about to grab him when Sakura was suddenly there giving him a karate kick. Everyone stopped to stare at Sakura who gave the Hunter one final karate chop knocking him unconscious. Seeing everyone staring at her, she smiled.

"I'm a black belt in karate."

Just then several more Hunters arrived on the scene causing the fight to resume. There were so many Hunters that they soon overwhelmed the three. They were so busy fighting that no one noticed when three of the Hunters started dragging Yugi away.

/YAMI!!!!!/

Yami did a mind crush then looked around for Yugi, only to see him being dragged away. Just then one of the Hunters hit Yugi on the head to stop his struggling. Yami was so filled with rage that he didn't even feel the pain from Yugi through the link. He was about to run to Yugi when he was surrounded by Hunters trying to prevent him from saving his light. He did a mind crush on them, but when he looked around, Yugi was gone. The rest of the conscious hunters ran back into the shadows. The leader sneered at Yami.

"Tell 'master' Marik to come to the warehouse on 5th st. and to come alone."

With that he disappeared into the shadows. Yami was shaking with rage. He fell to his knees and started punching the ground. Sakura stood by watching warily. This was all still relatively new to her. Just then all of their friends came running down the sidewalk.

"Yami," Joey yelled.

Joey knelt in front of Yami, who by now had stopped punching the sidewalk.

"Yami, what happened?"

"They took Aibou. They took him. I couldn't protect him. I failed my Light! It's my fault."

Joey sighed. He hated doing this. He stood up and punched Yami. Everyone gasped.

"Joey, what are you doing," Tea yelled.

"Trying to snap him out of his self pity!"

"Thank you, Joey," Yami whispered. "I needed that."

"Anytime, Buddy. Now tell us what happened."

And so Yami proceeded to tell the others what had happened. When he finished, Marik sighed.

"This is my fault. They kidnapped Yugi to get to me. I'll go to the warehouse and save him."

"It's nobody's fault but the rare hunters," Joey yelled. "So stop blaming yourselves! We'll get Yugi back! Let's go to the Game Shop and discuss what to do."

When they arrived at the shop they told Grandpa Motou what had happened. Then they all sat in Yugi's room discussing what to do. Fortunately they did not have a time limit. Marik wanted to exchange himself for Yugi. No one agreed to this plan. Joey and Tristan wanted to just charge in and save Yugi. That plan was of course full hardy. Everyone offered some plan except Yami, who was trying to contact Yugi. He didn't want to make a plan until he knew what situation Yugi was in. He had been trying for several minutes until:

/Yami?/

Yami was overjoyed when he heard his light's voice. However that one word carried with it exhaustion, weariness, and pain. Now that Yugi was awake Yami could connect with him and see through his eyes and determine the situation. While doing this he continued to talk to Yugi.

//Are you alright, Aibou?//

/I've been better. Yami, they took the puzzle from me./

//It's alright, Aibou. We'll get it back.//

By now Yami had determined the situation to be grave. Yugi was chained to a wall and his shirt was gone. Just then one of the hunters entered the room carrying a whip. A chill went down Yami's spine at the sight. He could feel that Yugi was terrified. Just before the whip struck, Yugi shoved Yami away so he wouldn't feel the pain as well. However that didn't stop Yami from hearing Yugi screaming in his head. He was so busy concentrating on Yugi that he didn't notice everyone staring at him. Suddenly a hand was placed gently on his shoulder startling him. As he opened his eyes everyone was shocked at the conflicting emotions racing though his eyes. He closed his eyes and sighed trying to calm down.

"What is it, man," Joe asked quietly. "What's wrong with Yugi?"

"They took the puzzle away from him and there. . . there. . . whipping him."

Everyone gasped. Yami could still hear Yugi screaming in his head. And as much as Yugi was trying to block it, Yami was also feeling some of the pain. Sakura, who was confused as to how Yami knew this, turned to Mai for an explanation. Mai leaned over and whispered:

"Yami and Yugi can talk to each other with their thoughts. They can also see through the others eyes if they want. That's probably how Yami knew that Yugi was being whipped."

Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence. Tears were streaming silently down her's and Sakura's face. She couldn't understand how everyone could remain so calm.

'Is this what they go through all the time.'

Her thoughts were interrupted as Yami spoke.

"I have a plan. All of you will surround the warehouse. I'll go back in the puzzle and make sure the coast is clear before coming out in front of Yugi. If It's not clear I'll return outside. If I don't come out for more than a minute charge the place."

Everyone agreed to this strategy and set off to save Yugi.

I will only be able to update this story once a week from now on. Sorry. However, I need advice. I'm thinking of putting an 8th Millenium Item in my story but I need advice as to what I should have it look like.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 

When they arrived at the warehouse everything was quiet. They carefully and quietly surrounded the building. Yami closed his eyes and started to glow. Then with a flash of light he was gone. Marik kept an eye on his watch. Yami had put him in charge while he was gone.

Yami, who was now back in the puzzle, which was on a table across from Yugi, came out in his spirit form to see if the coast was clear. Except for a guard on the other side of the door all was quiet. Yami whispered a spell in Egyptian that shielded the room the man's hearing and sight. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Another flash of light came. When the light faded Yami was standing in front of Yugi in is physical form. He carefully unchained his little light. Yugi's poor body was covered in whip marks and blood. With a click the chains came off. With nothing holding him up anymore, Yugi collapsed right into Yami's arms.

//Aibou, can you hear me?//

At first there was no reply, then:

/Ya--mi. It... hurts./

//I know, Aibou. I know. I'm getting you out of here.//

With that he walked to the door, grabbed the puzzle, and kicked the door open. The man was gone and Yami could hear sounds of fighting. He walked to the room where the sounds were coming from. He caught Marik's eye and nodded. Then he spun around and headed for the nearest exit to take Yugi to a hospital.

After an hour Yami was finally allowed to see his 'little brother'. When Yami walked into the room, he was shocked at how pale his little light was.  
He went over to sit in the chair beside the bed and took Yugi's hand.

//Aibou?//

/Yami, Where are we?/

//Your in the hospital, aibou. You were really beaten up when I found you in the warehouse. How do you feel now?//

/Awful. Where's Sakura?/

//In the waiting room, asleep//

/When can I go home?/

//I don't know, Aibou. I'll go ask the doctor, you get some rest.//

With that Yami left to find the doctor. He headed for the waiting room and found Sakura awake. He went over and sat next to her.

"Is Yugi awake?"

"He was. He's sleeping again though. He wants to know when he can go home."

Just then a doctor approached them. He told them that they wanted to keep Yugi overnight to make sure there was no infection. The doctor took Sakura to see Yugi while Yami called everyone and told them the verdict. After taking Sakura home Yami went back into the puzzle to keep an eye on Yugi.

The next morning Yugi was allowed to go home. The doctor gave Yami specific instructions on how to change the bandages and to make sure that Yugi rested. After Yami got Yugi home and settled in bed he went to the living room to talk to their friends. Everyone was talking about the raid on the warehouse until Yami walked in the room.

"How is he," Everyone seemed to ask at once.

Yami smiled. Yugi had such good loyal friends.

"He's resting. The doctor wants him to stay in bed for at least three days. He has to go back on the fourth day for a checkup. So what happened at the warehouse?"

"Well after you left," Marik started. "We waited for a minute before charging in. At first there weren't very many. Then reinforcements arrived. Ishtar and I had to use the Rod to make some attack their comrades or we would have been seriously outnumbered. By the time the Police arrived, most of them had been rendered unconscious. But some including the leader got away. After telling the police what happened we went home to await news from you. So what happened after you left?"

So Yami told them what had happened after he left them. He was almost done when a scream came from upstairs. Yami jumped up and ran up the stairs three at a time. When Yami reached the room he saw Yugi tossing and turning in bed stuck in the jaws of a nightmare. Yugi's cries tore at Yami's heart. Quickly crossing the room, he sat on Yugi's bed and quietly talked to him. He was talking so quietly that the others standing in the door couldn't hear a word he said. Whatever he said though obviously worked since Yugi was calming down. He took a deep breath and fell into a dreamless sleep. Yami sighed.

"The doctor warned me that it might be awhile before the nightmares stop. I just hope he doesn't have both nightmares in the same night."

"Both," Tea inquired.

"He had a nightmare two nights ago. He dreamed of the night his parents died in a fire. He woke up screaming. He told me what happened that night. There's only so much I can do to stop the dreams though."

Marik came up behind him and softly put his hand on Yami's shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself. You did the best you could. It's not your fault they took him. The only thing you can do is help him through this."

Just then Yugi stirred and started waking up. Everyone quieted down waiting for him to either wake up or remain asleep. Slowly he opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him.

"Hi. What's going on?"

"You were having a nightmare," Marik explained. "So we all came up here to see if we could help."

With Yami's help Yugi painfully sat up. Sakura came over to sit next to her brother.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a truck," He stated ruefully. "Yami, do you know if an eighth Millenium Item was created?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 

Yami blinked, more than a little surprised.

"No, I don't know. But I suppose it's possible an eighth Item could have been made after I was sealed in the puzzle. Why do you ask?"

"Because in my dream I was in Egypt. I was walking until I came to what looked like a temple. I walked in. It was like I was looking through someone else's eyes until we came to what must have been a secret room. Then it was like we had separated because I stayed where I was while a man kept walking. When he was in the center of the room some sort of light appeared in front of him showing a pedestal with something on it. I couldn't see what it was, but when he picked it up, it started glowing. When he turned around it was like he was looking right at me. Then he raised the thing he had picked up. It was in the shape of a circle. Something seemed to shoot out of it right at me. Then i was feeling immense pain when suddenly it stopped and it was like I was falling endlessly in darkness. Then I felt a strange warmth and after that I don't remember anything until I woke up. So what do you think it meant?"

The only thing that met his gaze were shocked faces all around. The first one to snap out of it was Isis. She walked forward before kneeling down to Yugi's eye level.

"Would you permit me to look in your mind and see this dream?"

"I thought only the Millenium Eye could read peoples minds," Yugi said.

Isis smiled.

"I can only look at what the person is currently thinking and only if I have permission from that person. If you let me you must think of only the dream and leave no details out."

Yugi nodded granting permission. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the dream. He went through the dream again in his mind, not leaving out any detail. He could sense Yami and Isis watching as well this time. He paid close attention hoping to see what that thing the man picked up was. No luck. When the dream ended, Yugi opened his eyes. Isis then used the power of the Millenium Necklace to show everyone, except Yami and Yugi, the dream. After Isis showed everyone the dream, which Isis believed to be a vision, Everyone began discussing it.

"Did anyone see what that thing was that he picked up," Yugi asked.

"I did," Sakura said. "It was a bracelet."

As they began to speculate on this Yugi sighed. Yami looked at him and sensed that he was tired. So he ushered everyone out to let Yugi get some more rest. Before he could close the door though:

"Yami, can you stay with me?"

Yami nodded and told the others to go back downstairs. He reentered the room closing the door behind him. Then he went and sat on the bed beside Yugi.

"Can you sing me that song that you sung the other night?"

Yami smiled and started singing. Except this time he sang it in ancient Egyptian. As he sang Yugi fell asleep. Then Yami quietly left the room and went downstairs. When he got there he saw that Tea and Tristan had left. He was told that Tea had dance and Tristan had to help his dad with something.  
Yami then asked Isis what she thought of the dream/vision.

"I do not know My Pharaoh. My Millenium Necklace no longer shows me the future as it once did. But I suggest we be on our guard. I believe that the Millenium Necklace has given some of it's power to Yugi which is why I believe that his dream was a vision. Now if you will excuse me, I must be getting back to the museum."

"We'll go with you sister," Marik said as he, Rishid, and Ishtar stood up and followed Isis out.

After they left Joey, Ryou and Bakura soon left as well. Then Yami went back up to Yugi's room to check on him. When he got there Yugi was sleeping soundly. Yami decided to spend the night outside the puzzle and stay with his Aibou. He lay down next to Yugi and fell asleep.

It may be a while before the next chapter is uploaded since I have a major writer's block and don't know what to write. Sorry for the delay.


End file.
